A series of enkephalins containing alpha, beta-unsaturated amino acid residues are being prepared. The synthesis of delta Ala2, Met5 enkephalin is presently being investigated. It is expected, based on previous work that these compounds will be stable to enzymolysis and show high bioactivity.